Tails and Cosmo: Reunited
by mgoff92
Summary: Oneshot (possibly more chapters later). Tails is depressed after the events that happened after Cosmo sacrificed herself to save the galaxy from Dark Oak and the Metarex. Tails has a nightmare involving her and then...just read to find out.


Miles "Tails" Prower, the young fox with two tails, sat quietly at his open window, staring at the night sky and the moon. It had been only a few days since he lost his dear Cosmo in order to defeat the Metarex. All that was left of his love was a seed given to him by Sonic after Dark Oak's defeat.

"That's all there is left…" Tails whispered to himself, looking at the pot he planted Cosmo's seed in. There was a small sprout growing from the soil, which gave him a little hope, but still, he missed his friend and his love. The words Cosmo said to him before her noble sacrifice replayed in Tails' mind over and over, which to him almost felt like a knife in the heart.

* * *

" _Fire!" He said, then struggled to push the button, his face slowly turning from determined to sorrow. Tears came from his eyes, then finally out of pure sadness, slammed his head against the control panel. "Just as I thought. I can't do it! No…I can't hurt Cosmo! Wasn't it a promise? When all this was over, you said you would come live with us!" He slammed his fist down in frustration and despair._

" _Tails…do you want her sacrifice to be useless?" Dr. Eggman, who had temporarily aligned himself with the heroes, said through the intercom._

" _Impossible! I can't shoot her!" Tails held on to the cannon switch, struggling because he knew what would happen to her. He let the tears freely fall from his eyes._

" _Do you know what kind of feeling she's having right now? You traveled that far with her, of course you understand!" Dr. Eggman explained to him. Tails' heart broke. He looked up at the giant tree that Cosmo had become._

" _Huh?" Tails looked up. "Sure I know…but…I don't want to." Tails struggled._

" _Tails. Until the end, for all the problems I brought to you, excuse me." Cosmo was so brave, knowing full well what would happen to her._

" _Cosmo…you never caused me problems. I've been happy with you!" Tails cried._

" _I…Tails…shoot at me!" Cosmo reassured him that she was doing what needed to be done to save the galaxy from the Metarex. Tails started bawling. "I can't do it!" He slammed the button case shut. Everyone looked onward, crying, including Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun._

" _Because…" He remembered all the good times he had with her._

" _Cosmo…I love you!" He sobbed, and with that he pulled the trigger and fired the Sonic Power Cannon. As it fired, he wailed._

 _After the impact, Cosmo's spirit spoke to him. "Tails, thank you."_

 _He faced her one last time. "I'll never forget you!" He finally admitted._

" _Nor will I. We've had fun! Why is this? Right now, all I see is everyone's smiling faces."_

" _Cosmo…"_

" _Tails…"_

" _Thank you all for accepting me. I always thought that I could never do anything…That I would never be useful…but you helped me to regain trust in myself. And this feeling will never disappear." She smiled, a rose petal falling from her now blooming head. "Whatever happens, I will stay by your side forever. Surely." She looked down at Tails, who was crying at the front of his station. "Surely." Tails looked up and saw her spirit. "Surely...forever." She reached down and kissed him, going slightly through him while doing so, and then disappearing. Tails looked up and cried._

* * *

"I'll never forget you, Cosmo. I loved you so much!" Tails cried, now looking at Cosmo's flower pot. Tails knew he needed to move on. That's what Cosmo would've wanted for him. But he—just couldn't. He fired the cannon, and he felt responsible for it. He knew she was the one who told him to, and that he was the one who saved the galaxy and defeated Dark Oak, but he just wasn't the same.

"This shame inside me will never go away…oh, Cosmo, if only there had been another way…" The young fox sobbed into his pillow on his bed. This had gone on for several hours before Tails finally fell asleep.

That night, Tails dreamed about Cosmo. The same image of him firing a laser that would eventually cause Cosmo to sacrifice herself to beat Dark Oak played throughout the dream. This happened until the dream changed to a darkened scene with Tails standing all by himself in the middle of the nothingness. He had never felt so alone. He was in pitch-black darkness…nothing. Just an empty black space. That's how he felt in his heat…alone and in despair. Suddenly, he saw a light appear from a nearby area of the space. He couldn't help but walk over to it. An image played as from the light came a figure, as if this was some kind of portal.

' _Am I dead?' Tails asked himself, as he recognized the figure. "Cosmo?!" He gasped in exasperated unbelief. It was Cosmo, his love and friend who was lost in the battle. Tears fled his eyes as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Is that really you, Cosmo?" Tails cried out._

" _Tails, don't cry. Everything will be okay. I'm here now." Cosmo told him, returning his embrace. "It was my destiny to do this. I want you to move on. You'll never be alone, Tails. Remember, part of me will always be with you." Cosmo explained calmly. "I love you, Tails." She cried as she faded back into the white light, and the light disappeared._

" _No, Cosmo! Cosmo, come back! COSMO! I LOVE YOU COSMO! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Tails shouted for her, but just cried as she faded away. 'Cosmo, why did this have to happen? Why did I ever pull that trigger? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'_

* * *

Tails suddenly woke up, dripping in a cold sweat.

"Cosmo?" He gasped as he jolted out of bed. Realization hit him like a lightning bolt. "Oh…it was only a dream…but, it was real! I felt it! Those emotions were far too real to be a dream. "I'm so tired. I'm going to the bathroom to splash some water on my face." He got up and did so, then walked back to his room. He turned on the light switch. He wasn't going to get back to sleep, it was no use. He was now awake from the nightmare he had and the water he splashed on his face. There was no way he could fall asleep again.

"What was that all about? That was the most real dream I've ever had!" He looked around his room and found the flower pot that he had put Cosmo's seed that Sonic had given him after her noble sacrifice. He reached up and pulled it close to him as if it were the last thing on the planet.

"I miss Cosmo, but she wants me to move on…how can I? She's gone!" Tails started to cry again. "My one true love in the world is gone forever! And it's all my fault! What have I done?" By this point, Tails just let all his sobbing pour out. As this was happening, his tears fell into the soil that surrounded the small sprout that was poking out. A few more tears fell, and a light came into the room again, only this time it was real.

"Not again…I can't be dreaming again!" Tails shouted. He closed his eyes and a few more tears fell to the ground. But the light was so bright and real, defying anything Tails could ever describe. Standing above him was Cosmo, in physical form. Tails stopped crying and gasped in sheer happiness. 'Is this real? I'm seeing things!' "Cosmo! You're…alive!" He felt so much ecstasy run through him at that moment.

Cosmo fell from the light and the light disappeared, leaving Cosmo lying on Tails' bed. Tails saw this and was still dumbfounded. The love of his life was alive! Cosmo breathed a heavy breath and Tails climbed on the bed and gave her a huge hug as she woke up from her transportation. "Cosmo, it's really you! I missed you so much!" Now Tails cried again, but tears of happiness this time. His heart was healed from its previously broken state.

"Tails, I missed you too!" Cosmo returned the hug.

This embrace lasted for several minutes until Tails asked, "But I thought you were gone! You had sacrificed yourself to defeat the Metarex. How are you still alive? And how did you get back here?" Tails wondered.

"I'm really not sure. I'm sorry, Tails. I wish I knew how." Cosmo stared back at him sadly.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. Please don't be sad. All that matters to me right now is that you're alive and that you're back with me." Tails smiled.

"Thank you, Tails. That means so much to me." Cosmo blushed. Tails caught himself blushing as well. "I love you, Tails."

"I love you too, Cosmo. I hope you never have to leave me ever again." Tails happily exclaimed.

"I'm not planning on it, now that I'm here and back with my friends." Cosmo told him back.

"How about we wait a little while before we tell the others you're back?" Tails suggested.

"Why, what would be so wrong about me being reunited with the others?" She wondered.

Tails looked at her and smiled. "I don't know…I just want to be together with you alone for a few days."

Cosmo blushed hard. She wasn't sure how to take this at first. "I guess so, Tails…"

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Tails blushed.

"No…I just was a little taken back by that last comment. Don't worry." Cosmo reassured him.

"I hope that doesn't make me sound selfish…" Tails said shyly.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I think it'll be fine if we lay low for a few days, then we can tell the others about me, okay?" Cosmo suggested.

"Thanks, Cosmo. You've always known how to make me feel better." Tails smiled.

"You're welcome. I just wish I knew how I got back to your world…" Cosmo wondered.

"Don't worry about it. You're back and that's what matters." Tails smiled.

"I'm not sure how I got here. I will miss my clan. But I think they want me to be happy here with you and our other friends." Cosmo said, making them both blush.

"Will we always be together, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"I know we could, Cosmo. And I want you to know that every day, I'll make you happy. I'll give you a song. It'll be like a dream." Tails smiled.

"A dream?" Cosmo asked.

Suddenly, Tails got off his bed and took Cosmo by the hand and started to sing.

 _ **Song: "Sail Away Morning"**_

 _I'll give you a dream to last all your days._

 _I'll give you a smile to tell you the ways_

 _That my love will still be there and always for you_

 _Like the grass in the meadow and the sweet morning dew._

 _Sail away morning, sail away sea._

 _Sail away sunshine, sail far from me._

 _No matter the problem, no matter the strife,_

 _You are my dreams and you are my life._

Cosmo caught on to the singing that Tails had started.

 _I'll give you a song to hear in the night._

 _When the darkness is fearful to know that the light_

 _Of my love will still be there and always for you,_

 _As a love that is real and a heart that is true._

 _And then if you ever decide we must part,_

 _The song of my love will stay in your heart._

Then both Tails and Cosmo took each other and started dancing as they sang.

 _Sail away morning, sail away sea._

 _Sail away sunshine, sail far from me._

 _No matter the problem, no matter the strife,_

 _I wait then forever, for you are my life._

"Wow, Tails. I didn't know you could sing and dance so well. Where did that come from?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think I was just caught up in the moment, that's all." Tails smiled, then said, "No matter what, we're going to be together. Can we do that, Cosmo?"

"I know we can, Tails." Cosmo agreed.

"I don't know how I got so lucky that you came back to me. I'm so lucky to have found someone like you. My life wasn't anything special till you came along. I love you, Cosmo!" Tails exclaimed.

"And I love you, Tails." Cosmo looked at Tails and blushed, and the two shared their first kiss.


End file.
